


Fearing the Judgement of Others

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han's fiancée accompanies him to one of his business socials. Full of nerves, she thinks over how others view her and Jumin's relationship. When things go wrong, Jumin escorts them out and the two of them open their heart to each other on what really matters in their relationship. It's not the conjoining of two worlds, social differences, or the beauty of fancy acts of love, it's the silly jokes, cat photos, and mutual understanding that makes their love what it is. Unfortunately, it seems that it's only them who sees the true nature of their relationship.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Fearing the Judgement of Others

“I feel nervous,” whispered the young woman. Jumin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to kiss her head. 

“I know,” he said just as quietly. “But you will be fine once the initial anxiety ceases. Just stay by me. If it makes you feel better, you don’t have to leave my side. I can speak for the two of us until you feel more comfortable.” 

The two of them sat close, the car driving them to their dreaded destination. It was already dark and the two of them dressed in matching black attire. She did not, under any circumstance, want to stand out even more than she already would. 

As Jumin Han’s fiancee, she felt responsible to accompany him on his company affairs whenever possible. After all, marriage  _ was _ a partnership. They were in this together. However, that thought did not ease her tensed muscles. This was her first business social and she felt more nervous than ever. 

Already, gossip had begun to get to her. While she understood she’d now be in the public light, that didn’t mean their speculations couldn’t hurt her. Some of the rumors irritated and annoyed her, but Jumin assured her to not respond. 

“Everything will work itself out,” he had said. “It’s not worth your time and energy to worry about changing the minds of others. They will always see however they please. It is you and I who are the ones in this relationship; focus on me and only me.”

Jumin rubbed her forearm reassuringly, his forehead pressed against her temple. “I won’t let them break your heart,” he said, sensing her uneasiness. “Thank you for accompanying me,” he added before pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. 

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, her heart thumping even heavier as they turned into their destination. She was more conscious of her engagement ring sitting on her finger than ever. The weight of it was a reminder of Jumin’s love as well as the unwanted attention she got for it. 

_ How pretty, _ they’d say.  _ It looks so expensive. I’ve never seen anything like it. You're so lucky. He must spoil you. I’m so jealous. _

While their words could be innocent, it still stung. Did people really only look at the materialistic side of things? Is that how their relationship would always be defined? 

While yes, Jumin did try his best to spoil her and make her every wish and desire come true, his intentions were out of nothing but innocent love. The love language he’d known all his life was gifting others with items that were meant to be sentimental. At the end of the day, the value didn’t matter, the smile on her face and words of thanks did. 

When the car pulled in front of the hall’s entrance, Jumin quickly unbuckled and hopped out, holding the door open for her. He held her hand sweetly and kissed the back of it once before leading her inside. 

He knew this was entirely out of her comfort zone. While she could be outgoing and friendly when she wanted to be, it was a new environment for her. The people behind the doors were prepared to judge her every detail and they both knew this. He couldn’t blame her for feeling uneasy.

Every step spiked her anxiety up. She held his hand tightly. 

Jumin’s eyes watched her carefully as they entered the social hall. It was bustling with activity; people of all kinds were here.

“I told Driver Kim to pick us up in exactly one hour and forty five minutes. We won’t stay long, I promise.” Jumin tried his best to be sympathetic to his fiancee. He knew better than anyone how worried her heart was. 

“What if I embarrass you? I could end up making the entire company look bad,” she had said earlier. “That’s what sucks the most. It’s not just about me. I represent so much more now.”

Jumin now scanned his eyes across the room. With crowds of bodies hustled together, it was hard to decipher who was who from afar. He knew exactly who he needed to speak with and didn’t plan to stay very long. This was strictly business. “Come,” he said, looking at his fiance. “Let’s walk.” 

As the two of them made their way across the large space, she felt eyes follow her. With her hand clasping Jumin’s, she stuck out like a sore thumb. His thumb mindlessly rubbed her hand, drawing her focus back to him. 

She took quick steps, keeping up with Jumin’s large strides, and looked up at him. His eyes were focused. She rested her other hand against his forearm, reminding him to slow down. He had found his target and was keen on getting to him quickly. The sooner he discussed important matters with him, the sooner they could leave. 

The man had met Jumin’s eyes, his hand lifting in hello.

“Well if it isn’t Director Han, how are you?” called the older man. He made his way to the pair, their quick walk slowing to a stop in front of him. 

Jumin smiled and greeted him back, his free hand extended to shake the man’s. “I’m doing well. This is my fiancee, here,” he said, turning brightly to the young woman. He released her hand and brought it up to the small of her back. She clasped her hands together after politely greeting the older man. 

Jumin’s eyes shone watching her. In a way, it made him feel proud to introduce her to his world of business. 

“I wanted to talk to you about C&R opening its own oil and gas branch. I thought you’d be the perfect-”

“Oh, it’s no rush to get straight to business. Don’t we do enough of that during work?” The man let out a soft laugh, his hand waving Jumin’s words away. “I only now just met your lovely young lady. How are you doing? How does it feel to be the wife to the future CEO of such a successful company?” 

Jumin’s lips closed firmly as the man spoke over him, directing his gaze to his fiancee who’s eyes flickered up to Jumin. She looked back at the man, a soft, forced smile on her lips. She wasn’t quite sure what to say. All the answers she’d prepared for left her mind, leaving her blank and panicky. 

When the man didn’t get an answer right away, his eyes fell to her hand briefly. “You must feel on top of the world. Once you marry, your life is subject to change in a way you’ve probably never experienced. So many people are watching you. Even my wife adores your story. They say Americans go from rags to riches. Now here you are doing just the same!”

Jumin’s eyebrows furrowed together. This, he had not prepared for. 

“Well-” she stammered out, feeling pressured to answer. Jumin pressed his palm into her back, reminding her of their earlier conversation. 

Jumin’s teeth grazed his bottom lip. “Sir, I’d like to strictly discuss business between C&R and your company.” The young woman’s eyes crept back up to Jumin’s. He was radiating frustration yet his stature was no different than it was only minutes ago. 

The man playfully waved him off. “This is a social,” he said. “You know I’d love to do business with C&R, is that even a question? Now, let’s get back to what we were discussing-”

Jumin, who understood there was no point in chasing further discussion, took a long glance at his watch and said, “Oh goodness, we’ll be late to our dinner reservation.” He reclaimed his fiancee’s hand and feigned a soft sigh. “I’m so sorry, you’ll have to excuse us. Busy as ever. You understand. My assistant will reach out to you sometime next week, do be on the lookout. It was a pleasure speaking with you.” And before the man could speak another word, Jumin pivoted and hurried away, pulling the woman along behind him. 

He shot her a quick glance, urging her to quicken her pace, before hurrying out the doors they’d walked through only a short while ago. 

The air outside was crisp and cool, and a slight breeze had begun to pick up. Jumin slowed to a stop a little ways away from the entrance. 

He turned to her, releasing his tight hold on her hand, and embraced her. She gasped at the sudden hug, his nose grazing the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered closed as her hands found his back. His suit was soft and thin, and she could feel the muscles in his back tense up. His hands held her just tight enough to comfort her but not still her. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice low and uneasy. “I know that must’ve made you uncomfortable.” He pressed a kiss against her cheek and pulled back, releasing her from his hold. 

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and brought her hands up to his shoulders. It was times like this when she really, truly looked at him. With the glow of the lights behind him, the shadows casted over him, making his suit and hair look even darker, and the worrisome look on his face as his eyes searched over her, he really did look like the handsome corporate heir he was always made to be. 

She’d never really looked at him that way. He was just  _ him _ . Just Jumin. Jumin, the man who would send her cat photos and tuck her into bed, dance with her and tell her silly jokes, and toss her in bed and tickle her until she had tears streaming down her face. He wasn’t that colder, all-business, professional man other’s saw him as. He was romantic and funny, someone she could rely on and call her own. 

But it was times like this when she realized how different their worlds really were. 

“It’s okay,” she said, her thumbs toying at the fold of his suit. “I should be the one apologizing.”

“No,” he said, the whisper of her name passing between his lips as he brought his hands up to her own. He gently lifted them off his shoulders and laced his fingers within her own. “You didn’t do anything wrong, and I would never expect you to act like anyone but yourself. You don’t have to put up a front around me. Even if thousands of others are looking, I want your eyes and focus on me. Just me. And you. Not someone who has to pretend to be anyone else because of others.”

Jumin’s eyes flickered between hers before continuing. “It’ll get better, and easier. I’ll do everything I can to help you through this. I really appreciate you doing this for me. Trying for me. Stepping into a whole different world for me. It means much more to me than you think.”

“I just-” she began, her eyes soft with sadness. She let a huff before raking a hand through her hair. “I’m a big girl, Jumin. I can handle this, but what makes me upset is that no one sees. . ,” she gestured between them. “This. They don’t see the sweet things you say to me and how you care for me. They don’t see you and me for  _ us _ . They see us for the pretty ring on my finger or the nice things I wear or the dates you take me on. They don’t see that you picked out this dress because you  _ ‘thought of me’ _ when you saw it. They see a dress that’s more expensive than their car payment, Jumin. Do you understand what I’m saying?  _ That _ is what upsets me.”

Jumin’s face softened. 

“I know you tell me not to pay attention or worry about what others say, and I try not to read anything about us or, well,  _ me _ on social media, but when I’m out trying to buy, I don’t know,  _ groceries _ and the lady who’s checking me out recognizes me and says something about the ring I’m wearing, comparing it to her own, or asks me about how I feel about  _ you _ and your status, or whatever, it really hurts. It’s never anything. . .simple. Not  _ what was the date like? _ it’s  _ Where did he take you? How much do you think he spent on you? _ and I hate it, Jumin. I hate that people judge our relationship on those things. We’re more than how much money was spent or your job or the things you give me. I don’t accept those things because of the price or value, I accept it because it came from  _ you _ . You who loves me. I don’t want people to misunderstand me or us, because that reflects on you and the company.” 

The young woman took a deep breath, her face flushed. She shook her head and said, “I just don’t want to embarrass you or make you look like a materialistic person who’s in a materialistic relationship.”

A quiet beat passed between them before Jumin leaned down to her, his eyes focusing in on her own. Bringing a hand up to her face, he slipped his fingers into her hair, his thumb resting against her temple. The corner of his lips lifted in a soft smile. 

“I appreciate you more than you’ll ever know. You really are heaven-sent. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m more grateful than you could ever imagine. I love you with everything I have, and I’ll do whatever I can to keep your heart content by my side.” 

Slowly, he closed the space between them, kissing her softly. Her lips were slightly chapped from the cool air, and he could taste the faintness of her lip balm that still lingered. She kissed him back with just as much passion, her own hands finding their way to his shoulders. 

Jumin loved kissing her. Each time he did, the next was deeper and more focused, hoping she’d hear all the unspoken words that stood between them. 

Pulling away he shoved a hand in his pocket, fishing his phone out. “Let’s go get dinner.”

The young woman took a refreshing breath and returned his smile. He shot her a wink and brought the phone to his ear.

“After all, we’ll miss our reservation.” 


End file.
